A New Debt II
by oreobabez
Summary: This is the sequel to A New Debt! I hope you enjoy!


**A/N: **It's been awhile since I have worked on this particular story, but I thought that it would be nice to have a sequel up to see how the hosts are doing after Haruhi's and Akito's wedding. Everything is still in Haruhi's POV, just for the record. I hope that you all enjoy A New Debt's sequel!

It was an early morning, that was for sure. However, I also knew that my brother in law needed to be woken up. Aside from me, no one was even up at this ungodly hour of the morning, which was at 5AM. Giving in to a sigh, I walked into the occupied room.

"Kyoya, time to wake up!" I shouted, almost at the top of my lungs. He didn't wake up. So, I walked up the steps to the loft to try and poke him, hoping he would wake up.

"Kyoya, time to wake up!" I shouted again, but not as loud as I had before. Still nothing. I was just about ready to give up when I spotted his pineapple laptop, casually sitting on the desk below. That gave me an idea. And a memory. It reminded me of the time that I had to wake him up in Okinawa when Akito first confessed to me. At that time, I had only broken a lamp. I thought that my new found weapon of choice would do wonders this time of round.

I walked down a few steps. "Kyoya, if you aren't awake in the next five minutes, I'm going to take your precious pineapple laptop with me." I had made it to the end of the stair case and was halfway to the desk by this time. I would follow suit.

"Touch my laptop Haruhi and you will have another debt to me." Kyoya growled out from the bed.

"Good. You are finally awake. Now, hurry up. If you aren't ready in the next hour when I come back in, I will follow through with taking your laptop." I snipped at him. Why did I always have to be the brave one to wake up these Ootori men?

"Ugh. Who decided to make this a trip?" I heard a mumble again.

"Your father did. Now, up and at it Kyoya. I've got two others to wake up. You were the first since you tend to take the longest. I'm going to wake up Yuuichi and my husband next. Not to mention that I'll get myself ready and presentable before we all need to meet your father." I stated over my shoulder. I heard him groan again. I left soon after.

I knew that Fuyumi and her husband would be coming later on in the day, as they had something else to do. I couldn't wait to get away from the men for a bit either, which is why Fuyumi had suggested that the two of us had to hang out this morning. And away from our men. I had agreed, though I wasn't sure what we would be doing in that time frame. I had decided to let Fuyumi take the reigns on that one.

I finally made it to Yuuichi's room, who was still passed out. I was lucky that his wife, Sakura, was a light sleeper. She was a very sweet lady. Bubbly and energetic, which reminded me of Tamaki and Honey combined. She had long golden hair, which was often wavy. She tended to braid her hair as her up do for the day.

Her eyes questioned me. They were asking, "Is it time?" My response? I simply nodded my head yes. At least I knew that I could trust her to wake up Yuuichi next. Silently, I backed out of the room while closing the door. I sighed in relief. Now, it was time to move on to waking up my own husband. He slept much like the same way as Kyoya did, so I had to constantly improvise from time to time. Last time I had kissed him.

This time, I figured that I may as well shower first to get myself ready. Which is what I ultimately did. Though, I wasn't even in the shower for five minutes when I heard the door.

"Haruhi?" I heard Akito's sleep laced voice ask.

"Yes dear?" I called out.

"Do you know that you are a temptress in disguise?"

"Of course. Now, are you going to continue to stand out there and talk or are you going to hop in and join me?" I asked. He groaned but the next thing I knew, he was in the shower with his arms wrapped around me. I yelped slightly in surprise.

"Good morning, by the way." I stated as I turned around to give my husband a chaste good morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too, love." With that, he gave me another, more passionate kiss. We spent the next fifteen minutes getting washed and woken up.

With all that soon done, we were presentable for the rest of the family. I had decided to dress in a navy power suit, which is the one that I had often decided to wear when I was in business mode. I had achieved my goal of being a lawyer, though I don't think that Yoshio was really that happy that I decided to do that. But, at the same time, I had also decided to minor in doing some medical work. Such so that if my family needed me as a receptionist, or as a partial nurse, then I could take that on if I wasn't in lawyer mode.

But, today was most definitely needed to be in a lawyer mode. Ootori medical was about to go to Italy to do a wide scale merger there. Not to mention that the twins had gone to Italy as well in order to kick start their own business in fashion. Another reason why we were all heading over to that country. The twins had wanted to tell everyone in the host club something. Families had been invited, which meant that it would be something huge.


End file.
